Meadenvil
Meadenvil is a major port city ruled by a prince in the northwesterly region of the northern continent. It is situated on the western ocean, south of Juniper and the Wolander Mountains, and north of Shaker. The inhabitants of Meadenvil considered Juniper to be a backwards place and a "bad joke" because of its zealous cult of the dead. Like Juniper, Meadenvil had neither walls nor gates. Meadenvil is separated from Juniper by a land route which could be traversed in two days by a rider who pushed hard, riding day and night. Famous horse and rider races that used to take place across this overland route were cancelled by Duke Zimerlan when he rose to power in Juniper. ''Shadows Linger'' Raven fakes his death Several miles outside Meadenvil, the last remaining Black Watchers attempted to establish a new Black Castle after their first one was destroyed in Juniper. Bullock, an Inquisitor from Juniper who was searching for the fugitive Marron Shed, found Raven in Meadenvil and got into a fight with him. Raven soundly defeated Bullock, and later faked his death at the location where the Black Watchers had planted their castle seed. Meanwhile, Marron Shed enthusiastically prepared to become a business partner of Selkirk, the owner of the Ruby Glass tavern in Meadenvil. But Shed dropped the prospect when he understood that the Black Watchers were now plaguing his new city. Pawnbroker and Kingpin from the Black Company arrived in Meadenvil, where they feigned to be Bullock's own subordinates and framed him for Raven's murder. As Croaker recorded, Raven's apparent "murder had been the talk of the town, what with a foreign policeman having been charged on the accusation of his own men." The Limper arrives Then, during the Battle of Juniper, many senior members of the Black Company fled to Meadenvil by sea. They were escaping a dangerous plot by the new Taken Whisper and Feather which had been uncovered by their Captain. The Limper and Whisper disregarded the orders of the Lady, and took a cadre of newly-acquired former-Black Company men (including Shaky) into Meadenvil via the exhausting overland route. Their goal was to pursue the Company veterans and to steal some documents which contained the Limper's true name from them. At the port, they were confronted by Meadenvil's prince and some of the local military. Exhausted from the ride, the Limper's former-Company men were almost wiped out. But the Limper turned the tide with the help of a demon which he summoned into the fray, a terrifying monster that devoured a sergeant in the Prince's guard. Later, a number of miles outside the city, the Limper was ambushed and hacked to pieces in an attack orchestrated by Croaker. One of the participants was a local innkeeper who sought to avenge his brother, the Prince's sergeant who had been devoured by the Limper's demon during the port confrontation. The Black Company then escaped Meadenvil, heading south. The Lady may have personally led the Imperial forces which arrived later and disposed of the new, small Black Castle outside the city where Raven had faked his death. It is not specified in the Annals if the Lady subsequently annexed the city for her Empire, or if it remained independent. Category:Cities Category:Locations